


Alpine

by MouetteRoquefort



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort
Summary: Bucky trouve un chaton dans une boite
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson





	Alpine

Sam et Bucky rentrent chez eux main dans la main 

Ils avaient décidés de se faire une soirée en amoureux

Leur vrai premier rencart depuis que leur relation avait fini par évoluer et qu’ils avaient décidés de vivre leur amour au grand jour, malgré les nombreuses critiques auquel ils avaient fait fasse 

Enfin le troisième enfaîte mais la première fois Zemo avait fait exploser le restaurant et kidnapper Bucky 

Et la 2eme fois ils n’avaient pas pu finir le dessert à cause d’une attaque alien dans le centre ville en plein milieu du repas

Cette fois ça c’était plutôt bien passer, a part un couple de petits vieux qui les avaient regarder du coin de l’œil d’un air dégoûter quand ils s’étaient embrassés en partant

Ils s’étaient embrassés bien avec la langue juste devant leurs nez en les regardant avec un grand sourire en sortant 

Ça leur avait fait du bien, ils avaient eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers mois avec Zemo et un prétendu Captain America version au rabais 

Ils discutent tranquillement quand ils passent devant une boite en carton

Au début ils n’y font même pas attention, pensant qu’il s’agit juste d’un banal déchet laisser au bord de la route

Bucky se dit que les gens du 21eme siècle sont vraiment sales 

Quand au bout de quelques mètres, grâce à ces oreilles de super soldat, celui ci entend un bruit provenant du dit carton 

Il se tourne vers la boite et voit que quelque chose semble remuer a l’intérieur 

Il interpelle Sam mais son petit ami n’a rien vu, trop occuper a digéré son hamburger 

Pourtant les faucons ont une super vue Bucky avait vu ça dans un documentaire

Il était 3heure du matin et il n’arrivait pas à dormir 

Il revient sur ces pas et en se reprochant il aperçoit 2 petites oreilles qui dépassent 

Un petit chaton blanc en sort sa tête … enfin il était plutôt gris clair parce qu’il n’était pas très propre le pauvre

« Ho tes trop mignon toi ! N’ai pas peur je ne te veut pas de mal !»

Le petit animal vient renifler sa main en métal, tandis que Bucky caresse sa petite tête avec l’autre 

Qui voudrait abandonner une petite chose aussi adorable ?

Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle mignonnerie ici !

« Je vais t’emmener avec moi, plus personne ne va t’abandonner maintenant ! Enfin si Sammy est d’accord, non enfaîte on s’en fou ! attend il te faut un nom ! Tes une fille…Alpine, ça te va ? »

Elle miaule comme pour signifier son approbation

Voyant quelle tremble de froid il l’a met dans sa veste bien au chaud

« Attend ma belle, la voila… ça va mieux n’est ce pas?» 

Sam arrive à ce moment, et constate la petite boule de fourrure pelotonnée dans sa veste 

«J’étais à 2 doigts de partir sans toi et te laisser ici ! Bon on rentre, toi, moi et ton …rat mutant »

Bucky lui fait un doigt, en cachant les yeux d’alpine pour ne pas qu’elle ne voit pas ça 

Ils rejoignent donc la voiture et se mettent en route 

Bucky prend le volant, Alpine sur les genoux 

« Tu va vraiment conduire avec ce truc » 

Elle met ces petites pattes sur le volant et klaxonne du plat de la patte

« Ce truc comme tu dis c’est alpine ! Parle mieux de mon chat !»

Sam pousse un soupir 

« Peu importe qu’elle s’appelle Alpine ou pâté en croûte on risque d’avoir un accident si elle reste la et tu me dois déjà une voiture je te rappelle » 

Déjà que le permis de Bucky devait être périmé depuis longtemps (Sam n’était même pas sur que ça existait à son époque)

Bucky lui avait acheté un volant comme cadeau de noël pour se faire pardonner de celui qu’il lui avait arraché 

Sam avait d’ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à raconter leur première rencontre à son entourage pendant leur réunion de famille

Imaginez la scène « enfaîte il a voulu m’assassiner en atterrissant sur mon pare-brise, puis m’a pousser d’un héliporteur ! C’était vraiment super romantique » 

Et il ne voulait pas rappeler tout ça a son petit ami déjà qu’il culpabilisait énormément d’avoir tenter de le tuer au moins 3 fois

Bucky dépose donc Alpine sur le siège auto spiderman qu’ils utilisaient quand ils gardaient leur neveu 

Parce qu’après avoir était réduit en petits morceaux par un alien a face de moule a cake, avoir ressusciter et être devenu Captain America, Sam était repasser voir sa famille qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis 7 ans

Sa mère avait faillit s’évanouir et l’avait presque étouffer dans ces bras 

Et il avait découvert qu’il était devenu tonton 3 fois depuis 

Sa sœur avait eu un fils et une fille, Jody et Iris et son frère avait un fils, Jimmy 

Il était vraiment content pour eux, quoique un peu surpris au début quand 3 gnomes lui étaient rentrer dedans en l’appelant tonton

Sam ouvre la fenêtre parce que la voiture empeste la poubelle

A la fin du trajet Alpine à griffer les sièges et fait pipi sur la banquette arrière 

Ils rentrent à la maison, épuisés par cette journée

Ils avaient passé la matinée à arrêter un gang de criminel qui les avait attachés au plafond par les pieds 

Puis Sam avait passer une 1 demi heure sur twitter a bloquer ces haters qui n’avaient vraiment rien d’autre a faire de leur journée

Ils étaient passés chez la mère de Sam qui leur avait gentiment donné plusieurs plats de cookies en échange d’un conseil en informatique 

Ensuite ils avaient gardé leurs neveux pendant le reste de l’après midi 

Ils avaient faillit tomber malade en abusant un peu trop des cookies de leur grand-mère

Enfin ils avaient décider de réserver une table au restaurant pour souffler un peu (et parce que Bucky n’avait pas penser a faire les courses)

Une fois à la maison Bucky installe sa nouvelle amie à fourrure avec un bol de lait, un coussin et du papier journal pour éviter le même désastre que dans la voiture 

Sam et Bucky commencent à s’endormir quand ils entendent des grattements et des miaulements derrière la porte de leur chambre

Sam enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller 

« C’est ton chat, va voir ce qu’elle a…»

Bucky se lève en bon papa poule

Quand il ouvre la porte Alpine rentre dans la chambre et saute sur le lit 

« Non la fait pas dormir ici, j’ai eu un chat quand j’étais petit, si tu la laisse faire elle va s’habituer et c’est mort !»

Elle recommence à miauler à la mort avec un regard de chaton battu

Bucky la trouve trop adorable pour l’engeuler 

C’est plus fort que lui, quand Jody avait prit le bouclier de son oncle et avait casser une vitre il n’avait pas oser le gronder et avait dit a Sam que c’était sa faute

« La pauvre elle doit avoir peur toute seule dans le noir sans sa maman ! »

Sam était trop mort de fatigue pour négocier avec un chat 

« Ok elle reste mais pour une nuit d’accord »

Alpine miaule de joie et vient s’endormir entre eux 

Le lendemain Bucky est réveiller a 8h du matin par 4 pattes en plein sur son visage

Puis alpine saute sur son ventre comme un trampoline 

« J’ai compris je crois que c’est l’heure du petit dej »

Il lui sert son bol de lait qu’elle engloutit immédiatement et part explorer la maison

Puis Bucky vient rejoindre son petit copain qui vient de se réveiller 

« M’embrasse pas tu a fait des bisous a ce truc avant… fait lui prendre une douche, elle sent la mort… Ou alors c’est toi qui pue je sais pas…»

Le sergent accepte qu’alpine aille prendre une douche 

Elle devait avoir un sixième sens félin parce qu’une fois le mot « douche » prononcer le chaton était introuvable

Apres un long moment de recherche Sam et Bucky finissent par la trouver, entrain de mâchonner la peluche que leur nièce avait oublié la dernière fois 

Elle les voyant Alpine s’enfuit a toute patte dans la maison 

Après une rude bataille digne des avengers qu’ils étaient et quelques griffures plus part ils finissent pas l’attraper et la mettre dans la baignoire 

Elle en ressort toute propre et le poil doux 

Le chaton fusille ces propriétaires des yeux tandis qu’ils l’essuient avec une serviette 

Bucky lui fait plein de câlin et de bisous pour se faire pardonner et promet de lui acheter plein de nouveau jouet 

Quelqu’un frappe alors à la porte

Bucky va ouvrir à Sharon, Alpine sur ces talons

« Oula vous avez eu une attaque ici ou quoi» dit elle en remarquant les coussins en miettes et les vases en morceaux 

Puis elle comprend qui est à l’origine de tout ce bazar

« Alpine je te présente Sharon, c’est une amie elle est gentille ! dit bonjour »

Elle lui caresse la tête 

« Salut Alpine ! Contente de te rencontrer ! Bon on a une mission pour vous deux, venez je vous emmène »

Mais le temps qu’ils se préparent, Alpine avait déjà a moitié détruit un des posters moche de Sam et un horrible pull de Bucky que la mère de Sam lui avait offert a noël

Pour ne pas qu’elle reste seule a la maison et ne fasse plus de dégât, Bucky confie alpine a Fury, puisqu’il avait un chat aussi

A leur retour alpine est occuper a jouer avec Goose 

En voyant ces maîtres Alpine lâche sa nouvelle amie et se précipite vers ces derniers 

« J’espère que tu ne tes pas ennuyer sans nous ! Tu tes faite une copine ?»

Bucky se méfier un peu du chat de Fury, elle avait l’air vraiment bizarre des fois 

Mais le directeur du shield avait assuré que son chat était un chat parfaitement normal

Même après qu’elle est avalée Steve avec des tentacules avant de le recracher une heure plus tard

Le soir Sam et Bucky sont dans le canapé devant un film pendant qu’alpine dort dans son papier tout neuf avec son jouet qui couine

Fury leur avait donné l’ancien panier de Goose (qui était couvert de bave)

« Tu m’avais pas dit que tu avais eu un chat je croyais que ton truc c’était les piafs»

Au début Sam voulait un pingouin pour ces 10 ans

Ces parents lui avait dit que ce n’était malheureusement pas possible, lui expliquant que les pingouins étant plutôt rare a Harlem 

A la place il avait eu Figaro, chat adorant miauler au milieu de la nuit et mâchonner les chaussures 

Son père avait trouvé sa jolie frimousse sur une affiche à coté de l’église où il travaillait indiquant « adorable chaton à donner urgent »

Il avait tout de suite craqué devant cette petite boule de poil blanche

Au début Sam avait était déçu de ne pas recevoir son pingouin 

Mais finalement figaro était devenu pour lui le meilleur chat de la terre a l’attendre en rentrant des cours et griffant son frère quand il était trop chiant

«Moi j’ai jamais eu d’animaux de compagnie mes parents avaient déjà assez à faire comme ça avec 4 enfants … » 

Et en plus Steve était asthmatique et les poils de chat ou de chien c’etait impossible pour lui

Un jour Steve et Bucky avaient réussie à sauver un chat qu’une bande d’idiot viser avec un lance-pierre

Après avoir prit quelques coups ils l’avaient rendu à madame Anderson, leur gentille voisine qui leur avait offert un bonbon en remerciement 

Même si Steve avait faillit mourir à cause de son asthme entre temps parce que Alice, le chat le coller en permanence 

Bucky avait raconté ça à sa psychologue quand ça lui était revenu 

Sam lui avait conseiller d’en voir un, lui ça lui avait fait du bien de parler après la mort de Riley 

Shuri avait dit que certaine chose pourraient mettre un peu de temps

Parfois il avait des flashs à n’importe quels moments 

Par exemple il s’était soudain rappeler de son premier baiser a 8 ans au milieu d’un combat, c’était vraiment gênant 

Bref ces séances avaient l’air de fonctionner, Bucky faisait beaucoup moins de cauchemars depuis qu’il la voyait 1 fois par semaine 

Elle lui avait dit que de s’occuper d’un animal comme avec ces chèvres au Wakanda pouvaient l’aider à aller mieux et que c’était bien qu’il est adopté un chaton

En sortant du cabinet Sharon l’appelle sur son téléphone

C’était très pratique ce petit objet, il était content d’en avoir acheter un

Elle lui aussi apprit à l’utiliser Sam ayant laissé tomber au bout d’une heure, disant qu’il avait déjà essayé d’apprendre l’informatique à sa mère et a Steve et qu’il en avait ras le cul (ces mots a lui) 

Son amie lui annonce qu’ils avaient une mission mais qu’ils allaient devoir partir plusieurs jours

Comme Bucky ne voulait plus qu’Alpine ne s’approche de Goose depuis que cette dernière avait avalée le pauvre chaton parce qu’elle l’embêté un peu trop, ils décident de la confier a la mère de Sam

Elle était venu plusieurs fois a la maison et avait passer un long moment a lui faire des papouilles 

« Ne t’inquiète pas alpine ! Papa revient dans quelques jours, tu vas devoir rester avec mamie Darlene, d’accord ? »

Sam à beau lui dire qu’ils ne partent pas longtemps et que le chaton était en sécurité, il lui dit au revoir les larmes au yeux, Alpine léchant sa joue avec sa langue râpeuse 

« Mais oui James, votre petite protéger sera très bien avec moi, je vous appellerez en cas de problème ! Maintenant dépêchez vous, mon fils vous attend !»

Dans le jet Bucky l’appelle 10 fois en 1 heure

Sam le rassure en lui disant qu’elle savait s’occuper d’un chat vu qu’ils en avait déjà eu un 

Une fois a destination, ils mettent un moment à trouver la planque qu’ils cherchaient 

Mais la mission ne ce se passe pas vraiment comme prévus 

Pour faire court ils avaient étaient capturés et un super vilain menacer de faire exploser tout le bâtiment, eux attacher a une chaise compri

Bref ils étaient bien dans le pétrin 

« Tu sais Sam quand je m’imaginais menotter avec toi c’est pas ce que j’espérais… »

Sérieusement ils étaient sur le point de mourir et tout ce qu’il trouvait à dire c’était ça 

« Comment t’arrive à faire des blagues dans un moment pareil »

« J’essaye de détendre l’atmosphère c’est tout !»

Le méchant leur dit avec un grand sourire, à deux doigts d’appuyer sur le gros bouton rouge de la mort

« Silence, une dernière volonté avant de mourir Captain ? Et vous sergent ?»

Bucky dit alors complètement paniquer 

«Attend qui va s’occuper d’Alpine si on meurt! »

Le terroriste le regarde d’un air bizarre

« Heu qui est Alpine ? »

Sam aurait envie de ce facepalmer si ces mains n’étaient pas attacher a une foutu chaise

« C’est son chat… sérieux on va mourir et tout ce qui t’importe c’est ton chat ! »

Bucky répond un peu vexer 

« C’est pas n’importe quel chat ! C’est mon chat ! »

Sam lui dit pour essayer de se rattraper

« Ne t’inquiète si ça peut te rassurer pas elle sera sûrement très heureuse avec ma mère, tu l’a vu a la maison elle était ultra gaga avec elle ! Elles vont sûrement être de super copine ! »

A coté d’eux le vilain qu’ils avaient oublié commencer à s’impatienter

« Vous pouvez régler vos histoire plus vite, j’essaye de vous tuez la, j’ai pas que ça a faire moi ! »

Et au moment ou il termine sa phrase plusieurs agents du shield débarque pour les libérés 

Sam récupère son bouclier et part à la poursuite du super vilain qui en avait profité pour s’échapper

Sam et Bucky le remettent ensuite au shield

« Chéri j’en reviens pas que tu préfère ton chat a moi »

« Attend me dit pas que tu y a sérieusement crus ? Mec c’était du bidon je savais que le shield finirait par nous trouver, j’essayer juste de gagner du temps pour qu’on ne crève pas avant c’est tout !»

Sam sent qu’il mythonne complètement

« Oui je me doutais hein… mais alors cette histoire de menotte c’était pour gagner du temps aussi ou… parce que j’ai gardé les miennes alors.. »

En revenant ils vont rechercher alpine 

Comme à chaque retour de mission Alpine leur fait la fête 

Sam se rappelle de figaro quand il revenait de mission

Même si il était un vieux pépère il venait toujours pour réclamer des câlins

Il aimait beaucoup Riley, passant son temps à dormir sur ces genoux 

« Elle n’a pas fait trop de bêtise au moins ? »

Elle le rassure

« Elle a était très sage, une adorable petite minette, je devrais songer a avoir un petit animal moi aussi, si mes enfants venait me voir plus souvent je me serais pas toute seul… »

Elle n’avait jamais voulut retrouver quelqu’un après la mort de son mari, Sarah avait pourtant essayé de l’inscrire sur des sites mais sans succès 

« Tu sais Gid, Sarah et moi on a beaucoup de travail, mais promis maman, on viendra plus souvent ok ! »

Avant qu’il ne parte Darlene embrasse son fils et lui donne un plat de cookies

«Tient mon chéri ! Votre travail doit être fatigant tu a besoin de manger ! Rentre bien mon petit lapin ! Appelez moi a votre retour !»

Bucky pouffe de rire tendis que Sam le fusille des yeux

Sam lui avait dit 500 fois depuis le collège qu’elle arrête avec ce surnom

Sérieux il était adulte, un super héros, Captain America en plus 

Bucky arrive à se retenir jusqu'à la voiture avant de partir en fou rire

« Bon on rentre mon petit lapin »

« Je te déteste »

Alpine était sortit jouer dans le jardin de ces maîtres

Ils avaient la chance d’avoir un grand terrain dans un coin à l’écart, Bucky ayant besoin d’un endroit calme ou elle pouvait courir et s’amuser loin des voitures 

La nuit aller bientôt tomber et c’était l’heure du repas pour tout le monde 

Bucky avait fait des lasagnes en regardant une recette sur internet

Il était toujours émerveiller en voyant toute les informations qu’il pouvait y trouver 

Même s’il avait trouvé des histoires…disons intéressantes sur lui et Steve 

Son petit ami lui avait que les gens étaient fan de ce genre d’histoire de nos jours 

On lui avait déjà demandé si ces histoires étaient en partie vraies

Il avait du répondre en rougissant devant un Sam hilare que non il n’y avait jamais rien eu entre lui et Steve

Sam lui avait racontait la fois ou Tony en avait lu une a Steve devant tout le monde, ou ce dernier finissait pas rouler des pelles a Sam

Steve était bien sur mort de honte et Sam était lui mort de rire

Les personnes du 21eme siècle avaient vraiment (trop) d’imagination 

Bref il devait trouver son chat pour lui servir sa pâté favorite (elle était une chatte très difficile même après avoir vécu dans les poubelles) 

D’habitude elle accourt directement en entendant sa voix et en sentant l’odeur de sa nourriture 

Mais la elle ne vient pas

Il commence à s’inquiéter et la cherche partout 

Le soldat fini par la trouver le museau reniflant quelque chose

Il s’approche et constate qu’elle avait juste trouvé un vieil oiseau mort

« Beurk degeu »

Il le pousse du pied et sursaute en s’apercevant que l’animal est toujours en vie mais a moitié assommer 

Il va immédiatement chercher Sam, c’était lui l’expert en oiseau après tout il saurait quoi faire

Ce dernier s’apprêtait a picorer dans l’assiette de son conjoint … prit sur le fait il repose discrètement sa fourchette 

« J’ai trouver un oiseau dans le jardin il a l’air mal en point !»

L’oiseau était un faucon qui avait du se prendre la vitre par accident 

Sam soigne l’animal blessé et le baptise Redwing

Il lui construit un nid hors d’atteinte d’alpine en attendant qu’il se rétablisse 

Tout a coup ils entendent alpine qui feule dans le jardin puis des cris

Il y a un intrus près de leur maison

Sam s’empare de son bouclier et Bucky prend une fourchette pleine de sauce tomate sur la table

Ils se précipitent dans le jardin prêt à se défendre

Et la ils tombent sur Steve les griffes d’Alpine planter dans le bras

« Sympa le comité d’accueil vous avez un super système de sécurité …enlevez moi ça soyez gentil ça fait mal »

Bucky accourt pour aider son meilleur ami

« Non alpine! Il n’est pas dangereux ! Lâche le maintenant »

Il réussie a calmé son chat et la détacher du bras de son ami

Bucky va soigner son bras et lui donne une part de lasagne froide

« Désolé encore Bucky a adopter un tigre récemment… bon qu’est ce qui t’amène tu aurais du nous dire que tu venais !»

Apres avoir anéanti Thanos, remit les pierres a sa placer et léguer son bouclier a Sam il avait décider de prendre une retraite bien mériter 

Steve avait était vraiment content de savoir ces 2 meilleurs amis en couple

Il dit tandis qu’alpine essaye de chiper de la lasagne dans son assiette 

« Vous devinerez jamais qui j’ai retrouvé ! Liho vient la mon grand »

Le petit chat noir de Nat, elle l’avait trouvé dans la rue en allant faire des courses

Il l’avait suivit sur toute la route elle avait fini par l’adopter 

Il avait du s’enfuir va savoir comment Quand Thanos avait fait exploser le QG 

Steve avait voulut venir voir l’état du chantier et il avait trouvé Liho qui devait chercher sa maîtresse et qui traînait au milieu des débris 

Alpine s’approche du nouveau venu 

Bucky a d’abord peur que Liho réduise Alpine en bouillie ou l’inverse… mais au lieu de ça ils se mettent à jouer ensemble

Bucky dit en souriant, amusé 

« On dirait qu’alpine à trouver un copain de jeu »

Steve dit alors d’un air désolé

« Par contre je pourrais pas le garder, je part souvent en voyage… et il a pas l’air d’être fan… il a besoin d’une famille »

Sam réfléchit et lui dit

« Je crois qu’on a le nouvel animal de compagnie de ma mère »

Le lendemain Bucky était partit voir les enfants de sa sœur 

Sam l’avait aidé à les retrouver sur facebook

Il lui avait dit en se moquant qu’il ne devrait pas avoir trop mal vu que c’était un réseau principalement utiliser par des personnes âgées comme lui 

Il avait évité de justesse la souris qu’il lui avait lancée 

Le faucon était donc seul avec pour seul compagnie un chaton et un oiseau 

Par sécurité il avait mit Redwing dans une pièce pour qu’il puisse se rétablir et pour qu’Alpine n’en fasse pas son quatre-heures 

En parlant d’elle, pendant que Sam était occuper à chercher des informations pour leur prochaine mission, Alpine dépose un jouet a ces pieds

« Attend alpine j’ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi j’ai du travail je suis désolé »

Elle baisse les oreilles et miaule tristement

Sam sent son cœur fondre en voyant sa petite bouille adorable 

« Tu t’ennuie c’est ça ? Bucky est partit voir sa famille il va revenir ne t’en fait pas ! Tient va chercher !»

Il lui lance sa souris en peluche le plus loin possible dans la pièce

Alpine ramène le jouet gluant de bave sur son clavier en miaulant de joie 

« Merci Al, trop sympa de ta part »

Puis elle se promène sur le bureau, manquant de faire tomber un cadre photo

Sam le rattrape in extremis et gronde un peu l’animal

« Fait attention alpine ! C’est une photo de Riley, c’est très précieux pour moi… c’était mon ancien amoureux tu comprend »

Il regarde la photo et sent son cœur se serrer

Le voyant triste le chaton vient se frotter contre son bras

Il la remercie en lui caressant la tête

Puis elle pose ces petits yeux bleus sur une autre photo

« C’est ça que tu regarde, c’est Figaro, il est plus la c’était un vieux chat tu sais… tu dois pas comprendre un mot de ce que je raconte hein »

Le chaton le regarde en dressant les oreilles, peu être que si finalement

Il avait toujours l’impression que Figaro le comprenait

Quand son père était mort son chat avait passé la nuit à lui tenir compagnie 

Le soir quand Bucky était triste alpine venait se mettre entre eux pour le consoler 

« A coté c’est mon père, ma mère, tu la connais, la c’est ma sœur elle est venu l’autre jour, tu te souviens c’était quand Jody a marcher sur ta queue sans faire exprès… et la mon grand frère, Gideon je le vois pas souvent mais il est cool… » 

Alpine écoute tout avec attention

« Bon je vais voir comment va notre ami a plume »

Le chat blanc le suit à la trace

Il se rend compte avec joie que Redwing a mangé les morceaux de viande qu’il lui avait laissé, signe qu’il allait bien mieux

Il commence même à voler un peu dans la pièce

Alpine s’approche d’un air curieux de l’étrange animal

Quand elle l’avait vu la dernière fois c’était un tas de plumes sur la pelouse

« C’est Redwing, vient dire bonjour alpine ! »

En guise bonjour elle met un grand coup de langue sur la tête de l’oiseau, un peu paumé 

Captain America entend alors un bruit de serrure et ensuite la voix de son amant qui l’appelle dans le couloir

« sam tes ou ? »

« Dans la chambre je m’occupe de Redwing»

Bucky trouve alpine en train de mettre des petits coups de patounes sur ce pauvre Redwing 

Il flippe un peu pensant qu’à un moment ou un autre il allait lui mettre un coup de bec dans l’oeil

Mais le faucon lui pince gentiment l’oreille

« Alpine et Redwing font connaissance je crois qu’ils s’aiment bien …»

« Hanw ils sont adorable ! Bon j’ai rendez vous chez le vétérinaire pour Alpine, je reviens tout a l’heure mon amour ! »

Bucky embrase Sam avant de prendre son chat avec lui

En sortant du cabinet, le super soldat entend des voix qui l’interpelle 

« Hey c’est vous le type de hydra ! »

Les individus se reprochent armés de batte et d’un tas de chose montrant qu’ils n’étaient pas la pour taper la discute

Plutôt pour le taper lui enfaîte 

Bucky avait l’habitude il n’était pas rare qu’on lui lance des insultes ou qu’on le menace

Sam était souvent la pour le défendre quitte à se prendre des insulte a son tour

Mais la il était tout seul avec un chat 

Et il n’avait pas envie de se battre contre de simples civils 

Ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre lui et il ne voulait blesser personne

Les gens pourraient penser qu’il était encore dangereux

« Je tue plus personne désormais, laisser moi repartir et tout ira bien, il n’y auras pas de blessés ok ? »

Un des hommes sort un pistolet

« Tes le winter soldier, tout le monde sait de quoi tes capable, parait même que t’a tuer des gamins! Ils y en a qui jouent pas loin, ta pas intérêt à les toucher !»

Bucky sent sa gorge se serrer en repensant à ces souvenirs

« Je sais ce que j’ai fait et ça me hante toutes les nuits enfin celle ou j’arrive à dormir… mais maintenant je m’occupe de mes neveux, ils vont bien et je ne leur fait aucun mal !»

« Au moins ça t’empêche de dormir ! Combien de temps avant que ces pauvres gamins finissent massacrés !»

Soudain un bouclier vient se planter dans l’arbre juste a coté et Sam vient se poser juste entre eux

« Salut, je passer dans le coin…tu tes fait quelques potes on dirait ? »

L’un des gars s’adresse à Sam 

« Ha le faux Captain America ! Tu crois que tu nous fais peur ! Amène nous le vrai cap pour voir !»

L’homme oiseau avait aussi l’habitude de ce genre de remarque 

« J’aimerais bien mais il est sur une plage a boire des cocktails en ce moment il risque de mettre un moment a venir… et je suis Captain America que ça vous plaise ou non »

« tes pas le vrai cap lui au moins c’est pas une tapette comme toi … parce qu’il parait que vous êtes ensemble tout les deux ! »

Au début quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble Sam et Bucky avaient voulu être discret 

Mais manque de bol, les magazines avaient fini par s’en rendre compte

Bucky trouvait ça un peu malsain que les gens s’intéressent autant à la vie des célébrités

En guise de réponse ils s’embrassent bien fort juste pour voir leurs faces dégoûtées 

« Vous êtes bien renseignez à ce que je vois! Bon maintenant dégagez ou je vous plante ce magnifique bouclier dans les gencives! »

C’est alors qu’Alpine saute de la veste de Bucky ou elle était parti se cacher

Elle se plante devant le groupe de gars, surpris

« C’est quoi ce truc » 

Son camarade a coté dit en riant 

« C’est qu’un stupide chat bande d’abruti met lui un coup de pied a cette sale bête »

Bucky dit alors a la bande de débiles

« Non ne faites surtout pas ça c’est un chat entraîner par hydra ! Regardez ces griffes acérées et ces crocs tranchant ! C’est une bête assoiffée de sang ! Fuyez avant qu’elle ne vous massacre ! » 

Ils se regardent tous pas sur de croire a ce qu’il raconte

Puis voyant quelle commence a cracher et feuler ils partent tous en courant sans demander leurs restes

« Bon débarras je savais même pas que ça marcherait… merci de tonaide mon cœur » 

Au moins il n’y avait pas eu de dégât c’était le principal

« Tout le mérite revient à alpine ! » 

Ils rentrent ensemble vers la voiture

« J’ai entendus ce qu’ils ont dit sur toi… tu devrais pas t’occuper de leurs conneries »

Il baisse la tête tristement

« Ils ont raison, j’ai tué des enfants innocents… »

Sam lui caresse la joue

« C’était pas ta faute, ils sont autant victime que toi… »

« T’a sûrement raison … » dit Bucky avant d’embrasser son amant

« Attention il y a un enfant a bord ! »

Mais alpine est heureusement trop occuper à jouer avec le petit sapin sur le rétroviseur 

« Tu sais en parlant d’enfant… depuis quelques temps je réfléchis… ta sœur et ton frère ont tout les deux des enfants… alors je me disais »

Sam lui répond avec un grand sourire

« J’attendais depuis des semaines j’oser pas te le demander… »

Bucky a un sourire encore plus grand

« Tes sur que j’ai le droit…enfin d’avoir une famille tout ça … »

Il repense à toutes les familles qu’il a massacrées… a tout les enfants a qui il avait mit une balle dans la tête

« Mec ta plus de 100 ans il faut que tu te magne avant de finir en fossile » 

Le sergent dit avant d’attraper Sam par le col et l’embrasser encore plus fort

« Je te déteste » 

Plusieurs mois plus Sam et Bucky reviennent de l’orphelinat

Ca avait était long et ils avaient eu plusieurs refus mais leur fille était enfin la

« Tient Al je te présente Lily »

Ils déposent l’enfant devant alpine pour qu’elles fassent connaissance

Bucky dit un peu inquiet

« Et si alpine la griffe ou quelque chose ! »

Mais au contraire le chat blanc vient se frotter au bébé qui se met à rire joyeusement en tapant des mains

« Poti sah ! »

Redwing, attirer par le bruit vient se poser devant la nouvelle venue

« Zouli zoizo ! »

Lily caresse doucement les plumes de l’oiseau devant ces nouveaux heureux parents

« On va être une super famille tout les 5 »


End file.
